


Proclaim It

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Actions speak louder than words, but sometimes, one needs toproclaimtheir feelings.





	Proclaim It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/gifts).

There's no time, never enough time, but he never listens to her. Cassandra sighs, grumbles, throws pointed looks, but she follows him all the same.

It's frustrating, she thinks as they climb the stairs to her quarters. Everyone listens to her. The soldiers do. Leliana and Josephine listen and take her advice seriously. Cullen _absolutely_ listens to her. Adaar hangs on practically every word. But she can explain, reason, logic, and argue her way into an early grave and Krem will just give her that unreadable, paradoxical half-smile, half-frown he's perfect despite the very expression being a contradiction of universal proportions. And she'll forget most of her objections and just say 'of course.'

Cassandra unlocks her door and lets them both into her room. The door's not shut behind them before Krem's hands are on her, unfastening her belt. Just before the wooden door closes, Cassandra hears the cacophony of noise in the courtyard below that signals the Inquisitor's arrival.

"Krem," she says, as a warning and/or a suggestion.

He grins and pushes the door shut with his boot. "He's late. He said sunrise. You were there at sunrise, and that was an hour ago. He gets you for the next fortnight at least. Let me have you for ten more minutes."

"Oh really? _'Have me,'_ is that what you think he'll do?"

"Well, it's certainly what I'm planning," Krem promises. Cassandra's back hits the bed before she even knows her feet are off the floor.

Clothes are shed at an alarming rate. Rather, it would be alarming, if Adaar, Sera, and Vivenne weren't waiting in the courtyard for her. With that under consideration, it's slow as anything. "Can we hurry, please?" she asks.

"Please," Krem repeats, his laughter curling the word until it has a different meaning. He takes an excruciatingly long moment to run his hands up her thighs and watch her.

"Please," Cassandra says again, hoping to spur him into action. She doesn't want to make their departure later than it already is, but also his gaze always does this to her. Makes her impatient and overeager, like she's lost her cool, her self-control.

The damned half-smile, half-frown appears again and Cassandra's about to snap at him when it turns into that _other_ look she's so familiar with. Krem's grin nearly cracks his face in two.

"I love you," he proclaims.

He does that often; proclaims his love. The first time he did Cassandra nearly choked. It's so strong, so matter of fact. It's unavoidable, like Krem's always been.

Cassandra's long been one for soft, romantic things. Poems, love stories, wine, flowers, and candlelight. Krem can do those things. He speaks three languages and knows poetry in all of them; he doesn't have the taste for wine, but he'd light a hundred candles and lie them both in a bed of roses; he can dance and can hold her close. But more often than not, he's brash and up front and he just _proclaims_ his love.

Either way, Cassandra feels fluttery and warm and too much like a young girl in love.

And sometimes, he throws her into bed, peels back her layers and layers of traveling clothes, and presses his tongue to the very centre of her. It makes her knees weak, though it's a very different proclamation.

Cassandra can feel the taut muscles in his forearm moving under her grasp. She holds onto him with one hand, the other bunched in her quilt. The hand on him -- it's to ground herself, to remind herself not to scream out if she doesn't want Sera ferreting them out in the next ten seconds, and to try to absorb as much of his touch as she can before she leaves on another errand.

Krem works his mouth against her folds and hits a perfect spot, one of a thousand and one secret places he knows will get a rise from her. She squeezes his wrist again and worries her lip between her teeth. And Krem, damn him, he laughs. Cassandra feels his lips turn up into a smile and the steady pace of his tongue against her cunt falters for a moment.

"I'm going to miss you," he says, pulling away to look up at her with messy hair. Cassandra manages to unbunch the coverlet and smooth it out across his forehead. He chuckles and presses a kiss to her pubic mound.

"And I will miss you. Now can we --"

"Hurry? Yes, love."

Krem dives back into pleasuring her, for once following an order like the diligent lieutenant he is instead of smirking and suggesting his own plan.

He murmurs something she can't hear against her skin. The air's getting hot in her little room, despite the drafty stone. She reaches for Krem's arm again and finds his hand. He rearranges her grip, threading their fingers together.

She's close and she thinks she says as much, though it may only come out as a tiny sigh. Cassandra hears boots on the stairs outside her room in the second before she comes. Krem's laughing again, as he lets her ride out the wave of pleasure against his mouth.

"Cassandra? Are you in there? Dennet says he saw you down sparring already this morning, so you can't still be sleeping."

"Just a moment, Inquisitor," she calls back. Her voice barely wavers, even though she's almost panting.

"Sex!" Sera sings out. "Ah, but goodbye sex is like a drug. The really good kind, yeah? Don't let us rush you; you finish what you're doing."

"I'm coming," Cassandra says, a little more forceful. She extracts herself from Krem and the ruffled bed cover and searches for her underclothes.

"Aww, good for you!" Sera calls back.

Krem collapses into laughter, head in his hands. "Go on, go on. We don't want her barging in again."

"You're a menace," she tells him, with no heat whatsoever.

"And you'll miss me?"

"And I love you," Cassandra assures him.

He kicks off his boots and they land haphazardly across the room. "Then my work here is done. Enjoy your errands." Krem rolls onto his back on her bed and flashes her a grin and a thumbs up. "Love you too," he proclaims.

**Author's Note:**

> :D?
> 
> Thanks to Toshi_Nama for giving me a read-through and fixing my atrocious grammar. Unless the grammar's still bad, in which case I did it all on my own.


End file.
